lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
GAN-36
The GAN-36 Osprey can fly with no limits. However, it has very poor armor and the pilot is unable to eject from the craft if it is destroyed in midair. It has two seats; the first for the pilot who has access to a chaingun with infinite ammo and pilots the VS, while the second is for the gunner who uses the two other weapons mounted to the front. Some of these have been modified to act as troop transports and can hold multiple soldiers or one VS inside or under them. The VS itself closely resembles the V-22 Osprey tilt-rotor helicopter, which is used by the U.S. Marine Corps. The real-life Osprey is most often painted gray and features a "coffin" cockpit system with blue sensors on the pilot's canopy panel which act as scanning systems for the pilots view screens. The bullets fired from the pilot's gatling gun (called a Vulcan in the VS manual) are as strong as the integrated chain guns on other VSs, though an increased rate of fire increases damage output. The transport variant lacks this weapon. The Osprey is a maneuverable craft, but pays for this with very light armor. Heavy infantry fire will be sufficient to destroy it, and any VS weaponry is sure to be a critical threat. The gunner's dual weapon mount is located on a ball turret that has 180 degrees of rotation and roughly 45 degrees of elevation and 90 degrees of depression. The gunner can eject from the craft while in the air, but the pilot must land it. A transport variant of the Osprey appears in multiplayer that carries a large open metal cage, serving as a platform for troops to be carried into battle or extracted from hostile situations. Unfortunately, this large addition makes for a larger target and even worse armor; on top of that, the Vulcan/Chain gun is absent, leaving the pilot unable to defend himself without the help of a gunner. In campaign cinematics, Transport Ospreys carry a fully enclosed transport pod, capable of seating 6 or more and equipping surveillance and intelligence equipment. These pods also include a set of landing gear at the front to absorb the shock of landing. Also, Ospreys can be seen transporting VSs like the Drio and Granseed instead. This ability is not available to the player in campaign or multiplayer. Tips *The best way to take down an enemy Osprey is to fire on the rotors. The unit has fuel cells (orange circles) under both the front rotors and in front of the rear rotor. *In multiplayer, 4 infantry can safely fit and fire inside a Transport Osprey. However, VSs will fall out unless they move with the Osprey, and will not stay at all if not occupied. *A T-Osprey can fit a single Vensa, Evax, Bleed, Baylid or even a transformed X-Seed. Actually trying to transport one is not advised due to the reasons listed above. *In some multiplayer maps, a catapult can be used to successfully launch a player into a waiting T-Osprey. Just for fun, not a wise combat tactic. *Unlike other games, pilots do not have to worry so much about hitting objects, making the Osprey much more forgiving. Landing can also be done very quickly by simply entering standby mode while still in the air, saving a lot of time and hassle. *The Osprey's armor is extremely light, so both the pilot and the gunner must be aware of their surroundings at all times to ensure that they are not ambushed by enemy attack. Trivia *Players often refer to transport Osprey's as "flying coffins" due to both their weak armor and low survival rate in cutscenes. *Its codename, Osprey, is a possible reference to the Boeing V-22 Osprey, a modern helicopter that is nearly identical to the Osprey in-game. Category:Lost Planet 2 Vital Suits